Outer plate carriers are essential components of hydraulic clutches and brakes, as for example used in motor vehicles. For example, an outer plate carrier represents a clutch inlet, transmitting a torque from an internal combustion engine to the plates of the outer plate carrier. Appropriate multi-disk clutches are known for example from DE 103 09 566 A1.
Outer plate carriers of the prior art comprise a clutch basket and a connection part, with an inlet gearing being embodied on a hub area. The basket and the connection part are connected to each other via engaging gears and a circlip. The hub comprises a forging blank processed in a cutting fashion, which is welded to a connection part formed from sheet metal. This embodiment is disadvantageous by its high production costs. Particularly the production of the forging blank is expensive.